


The Many Hairstyles of Sirius Orion Black

by awizarding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I had way too much fun with this, M/M, i hope you like this, remus is eloquent until sirius flirts with him then he's a #mess, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awizarding/pseuds/awizarding
Summary: Entirely based onthisamazing artwork.In which Remus tells James and Peter about how Sirius's hairstyle represents his mood, and creates a new style in the process.





	The Many Hairstyles of Sirius Orion Black

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling & Warner Bros. blah blah y'all already familiar with all this so yeah go ahead and read. This is totally unedited as all my works are, so I'll cringe about it later.

“Now, look, James—see, he’s right there, there’s nothing to worry about…” said Remus as he, James, and Peter all walked into the library together sometime before dinner. James was uneasily playing with the second top button on his robe.

     “I’m telling you, something was off about him this morning, Moony! ‘ _No prank planning today_ ’? Since when is there ever a day in our lives that involves little or no prank planning?”

     “There have actually been a few—”

     “ _So_ not the point, Wormtail.”

     “James,” Remus sighed, moving away from the bookshelf he had been leaning against. “I get that you’re worried, but look—it’s a Ponytail Sirius day!”

     Peter and James looked at him blankly.

     “Er, right…” James raised an eyebrow at Remus that said _you’ve gone quite mad, Moony_.

     “Are you alright, Moony?” said Peter.

     “Seriously? You don’t… Come on, mates!”

     “I really don’t get what Sirius’s hairstyle has got to do with his mood,” said James.

     Peter nodded. “Yeah…”

     “What his hairstyle’s got to— _guys_!” Remus exclaimed. “Ponytails are for studying; topknots for Quidditch, because they stay in even with the wind; and if he runs his hands through it a lot, it means he’s anxious or frustrated—not flirting, like you do, James,” he waved his arms about passionately, trying to get them to understand. How could they _not_ have noticed, after all these years? “Now, if he _is_ flirting, he will twirl it around his finger and it’ll get all curly in that really nice way it does sometimes. Then when he cuts a few pieces off, it’s because he’s sad about his mum or his brother. And if he’s really happy or excited, it will be perfectly brushed and shiny and super soft and pretty! Oh, and you have to watch out for the loose bun, because that means he’s mad or in a bad mood.”

     When Remus finished, cheeks flushed pink and breathing fast due to the fact he had hardly taken a single breath, his two best friends were gaping at him in confusion and surprise.

     “How—what—” James stuttered.

     “Hello, mates,” said Sirius, stepping out from behind a bookshelf, startling Remus. “Might I remind you we are in a library, and I don’t doubt Madam Pince will have your heads on pikes if she finds you. But then again,” he added with a grin, “I wouldn’t have gotten to hear everything that dear Moony had to say about me…” and he then absent-mindedly began twirling a lock of ink-black hair around a finger.

     Gasping, James grabbed Peter from behind. “Wormy! Moony was right—it’s the twirling finger of flirtation!” he shouted, his eyes wide.

     Sirius blushed a bright red that was all the more prominent due to his pale complexion. “Me? Flirt with Moony? You must be mad!”

     Remus had also blushed, and the two looked at each other as they said together, “I mean…”

     Both boys had reddened, looking away—Sirius diverting his attention to the loose thread on his robe sleeve, and Remus to his worn leather shoes. James and Peter were both looking back and forth between them, as everything suddenly became so obviously clear. Though neither had any sort of clue as to when this started, it was clear that Sirius and Remus definitely fancied one another.

     “Erm, Padfoot, you don’t fancy Moony, do you?” asked James anyway.

     “Of course not,” said Sirius quickly, forcing a laugh. “Moony and I—crazy idea…”

     “Yes, I’m just very observant,” said Remus, in the same nervous tone.

     _Observant my arse_ , thought James. He had known Sirius for years, and saw him as a brother; if he hadn’t noticed these things, then Remus couldn’t have unless he was paying attention to Sirius far more intently than James was.

     And that was… Well, it just didn’t happen. James had been watching Sirius like a hawk ever since he had run away from home that previous summer.

     “Right, well, we’ll leave you to your studying then, Pads,” said James, already pushing Peter ahead him towards the door.

     Remus stayed where he was standing. “Uh, I had to um, check out a book for Charms,” he said.

     Sirius got that all too familiar mischievous glint in his eye as he nodded and said, “That’s right, we’ll catch up with you guys at dinner, yeah?”

     James looked at how Remus was pretending to scan the row of books in front of him—except they were in the Magical History section and Remus was currently holding a book about witch burnings in Germany from 1386 to 1557—and decided he was definitely going to leave them alone, all but dragging Peter away with him.

     “Prongs, what are you—?” Peter attempted to ask once James had pulled him into the corner by the entrance to the library.

     “ _Shh_!” James hushed him quickly, leaning closer to the doorway to spy on the two.

     “…think they’ve left now,” Sirius was saying.

     “Right,” said Remus awkwardly, closing the book.

     Sirius smirked when he saw the cover. “Interesting topic for Charms,” he joked.

     Remus blushed. “Oh, yeah, Flitwick wanted us to, um, practice some heat-repelling charms.”

     “Hmm. I’m pretty sure we did that last term, though, didn’t we?” said Sirius.

     “I just wanted to practice them!”

     “Relax, Moony, I’m just teasing,” said Sirius with a weird smile. It wasn’t one of those cheeky ones he usually gave when he was joking. It was similar to the one he gave James when James showed him a picture from a magazine with an adorable white puppy in it. _Oh Merlin_.

     “I know,” Remus replied. “You’re still playing with your hair.”

     Sirius noticed then that he was still curling his hair and stopped, turning pink.

     “Don’t stop,” said Remus quickly. “It’s cute when you do that. _Er_ , I mean,” he added swiftly, even more red-faced than before.

     Sirius grinned, flashing his brilliantly white teeth. “Like this?” he said lowly, twirling another piece of hair.

     “Merlin’s beard,” murmured James. _What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here?_

     Remus just nodded sheepishly.

     “I think you missed one, though,” said Sirius, as he moved a little closer to Remus.

     “I—I did?”

     “Yeah,” Sirius whispered, tugging his hair out of its ponytail, taking the hair tie into his teeth. His hair fell on his shoulders, and he drew his hands back as he quickly braided it into a loose plait that hung over his left shoulder. “This one’s for snogging Remus Lupin senseless.”

     Remus blinked and stammered something entirely incoherent, until Sirius fisted the front of his robes and pulled him in hastily, pressing their lips together. It took Remus a moment to relax into the kiss, and soon they were kissing more eagerly and Sirius had wrapped his arms around Remus’s shoulders.

     James and Peter were staring open-mouthed in horror. Well, horror may have been an overstatement, but this was a very shocking revelation that they had just witnessed. Luckily, before their friends could snog each other any further, Madam Pince had rounded on them.

     “Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin!” she said sternly, prodding them with her wand to separate them. Sirius and Remus were both beaming widely, except Remus had the decency to look slightly embarrassed at being caught. “Might I remind you that such activities are not appropriate for the library?”

     “Sorry, ma’am,” said Remus, and Sirius nodded not-so-sincerely in agreement.

     Madam Pince tutted, but smiled a little as she shooed the two boys out into the corridor outside. “Don’t let me catch you two again, or I’ll have re-shelving books for a week,” she warned with no real irritation.

     “No ma’am,” Sirius said, acting as though he would never have considered such a thing in all his life. Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed.

     “We’d better go down to the Great Hall for dinner,” said Remus after Madam Pince had left.

     Sirius gave him a devilish smile. “Or… We could go up to the dorm for a little while…” he suggested, taking Remus’s hand.

     “On second thought,” said Remus, allowing Sirius to lead him away until they were both running upstairs laughing.

     When they were far away enough, James and Peter came out of their hiding spot.

     “I… Guess that happened,” said Peter, still a bit floored.

     “Yeah,” smiled James. “I guess it did.”

 

Later on, Sirius would add another hairstyle to the collection. The _I just got shagged by my ~~boyfriend~~ husband_ style, which was basically a simple low ponytail that had taken minimal effort. James wished he hadn’t learned about that one; it was difficult to look his best friends in the eye after he knew quite blatantly that they had just… Yeah. He was really alright with their relationship, he just didn’t want to know when they had just been all over each other. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Until we meet again,  
> — Abby


End file.
